dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emmatigerlily
Archives *One *Two *Three *Four *Five *Six *Seven *Eight *Nine Hello! Hey, Emma! I'm not... sure you really remember me, but I do remember you, and I'm really happy to see you're giving DARP another shot!! If you need help with anything - anything at all - let me know! I'd be more than glad to help you get back into the gist of things. :D ::Oh my God that's such a relief. I didn't know whether you'd remembered me or not, so I was kind o trying to stay, like, stranger-polite, but asdfghjkl it's nice to see you do remember me! xD Anyways, yeah, sure I'd definitely love to RP once you've gone through everything and made your character and stuff! Everyone's missed you around here, y'kno, including myself. It's really nice to see another familiar face returning, no matter if it's for a month, two months, or more!! :D <3<3<3 OMG OMG OMG OMG Hiiii! It's Red on a new account and I have missed you and we have all missed you and elLIE IS GOING TO SCREAM and I'm so glad you're here and I am here for you to make your return as easy as possible and I'm so excited that you're giving it a try and wow okay I actually have a lot of feelings but basically I read through your blog and I just want you to know I get what you're feeling. I left DARP for a while but ended up coming back because I remembered how happy I become because of it and the community that I love to be a part of. I'm really glad that you've decided to come back, even if it's for just a trial run, and I'm here to support you no matter what. Let's talk soon please, and RP once you've settled? You're amazing and I'm so glad to see you again. PAINTEDRED 13:47, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! I echo all of the above sentiments. Love you, and I am so so so so so excited to have you back even for just a trial run. :D Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:11, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Well hello there (not so) stranger It'll be nice to see you around again, though I will not be around too much for your trial period as I leave in about a week for a 50-day outdoor leadership course. But for this week, it'll be nice to see you around and I hope your trial goes well so we can see each other again after I return from my foray into the backwoods of the American southwest xD 14:31, September 16, 2017 (UTC) I wish to be associated with the aforegoing expressions of delight Hope to catch you when you're ready to RP. :) Alex Jiskran 14:36, September 16, 2017 (UTC) ❤️��❤️ I know we've kept in contact since you left, but I was still so excited to see you on the wiki again. I think a trial run is a great idea and I'm here to support you all the way 5ever. If you need help sorting or coding at all, feel free to message me. I'm still the Sorting Head for now. Before this goes on for too long, I'll end it here. Love you lots. �� �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 16:37, September 16, 2017 (UTC) holy shit hi yes hello this is ellie on another account and i don't think i can physically express in words here just how extraordinarily happy i am that you're back so next time you're online we need to chat and rp and catch up and everything because i have missed you so freaking much and i'm so happy you're here and that you're okay i love you so much holyshiti'msohappyyou'reback eMMA But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 16:55, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Something Just Like This it's a song by the chainsmokers and coldplay. a bop™ Emma... when I saw you on Wiki Activity, at first I thought "could it really be?" And then I discovered that yes, it could. You're really back and I just... I don't know how to explain my happiness and joy at it all. I've missed you so much and everything... just we must chat at some point. Get caught up with one another. And remember, if there is anything you may not remember... I am always here for you. Always <3 Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' OMG YOU'RE BACKKKKKKKK (tackles you) I'VE MISSED YOU~! Oh, it's Frostleaf1615, on a new account :D But, how are you doing? If you need any help at all, let me know! But, I'm glad you're back... I can safely say that I've been missing my Flower Tiger-friend. Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady i scrolled up on jaye's talk page and got the surprise of my life lmao we were never rlly that close but i'm glad for the trial basis!!! lots of love~ HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO IDK IF U REMEMBER ME BUT IM CATTYTHEORCHID16 iN A NEW ACCOUNT I MISSED U SO MUCH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH XOANDUAPFBOWK I HOPE WE CAN CATCH UP N STUFF IF U WANT BUT THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE ASKING TO CATCH UP W.U CRIES BUT THATS OK UR BACK AND THATS WHAT MATTERS AY hiii this is probably v late I don't know if you remember me, but I used to be LiviaTheEmperess before and now I'm MaknaeLivi. I saw your blog and I can honestly relate, because I've also had to decide whether I actually did want to come back or not. There was the same pros and cons in my mind but ultimately, it was an idea I made a long time ago that made me decide to stay. I'm still not sure if I made the right decision, but I'm happy to be here c: There's also something I've wanted to tell you for a very long time, but I've honestly felt really sorry for majorly fucking up Cloud plans with eveyone on DARP. It was stupid of me to do it and I actually have no idea why I did it, which makes everything even worse. I sincerely apologize for everything that happened then, and I've grown up enough to realize that I should talk to everyone involved in my plans before just randomly making decisions. I hope your trial run goes well, but even if you decide not to stay, that's totally okay too. Don't feel bad for making whatever decision ends up being the best for you. I hope you're soing alright, and if we can, I'd like to rp woth you soon c: Cheers �� Deletion I'm not on admin team anymore. So I can't delete pages. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:26, September 20, 2017 (UTC) :It's all good. Old habits die hard. ;) I can see you in chat right now which breaks my heart. I'm on break at work, so I'm on my phone. I'll be around in roughly three hours if you're still around then. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:31, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I didn't respond to your owl, since I emailed you, but I realize now that you might not check that much. :P I'm in ASL and need to turn off electronics soon or else I would get in chat or something. �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 15:32, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Sorted! That applies to Anastasia. :D Also, a few things I want to tell you about; one, the multiple choice questions aren't necessary for adults, period. Unless you want to leave it to luck, you need not to do the multiple choice questions. Also, normally, the history does include a little more than what you had, but for someone coming back after a while, you're fine. Just little things to keep in mind ;) Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Not until now did I have time to browse wikiactivity and see you omg Hey Emma! I don't know if you still remember me (bc I'd left long time ago without farewell) but I used to be ChocoKat on this wiki. After reading your blogs I want to say I understand, or at least, relate to, your decisions on leaving and coming back (you handled the whole situation so much better tho). I miss you and it's amazing to see you again! I hope everything goes well with your trial run. No matter what you decide in the end, I hope it'll be the best for you. Let's chat and rp once you've settled! All the best here and in RL! :) 18:50, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Anastasia I just looked over her page and loved her! Can't wait to RP with her, hopefully in the near future. :) (How old is she?) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 22:44, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :I noticed. Don't feel bad! They have very different histories, which will make them easy friends, but not identical. :) I tried to come into chat to say hello, but it's not working on my phone right now. :( I'm on break at work for another 15 mins. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:13, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey! Kids are napping, but chat and RP is difficult. I still pay attention to wiki activity though and will post when you do. :) Did you wanna find a spot for Anna and Charity? :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:11, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey, I saw you'd been posting a bit and just wanted to say hi! If you need help with anything or wanted to RP just let me know. I saw your page said you're trying it out and going to go slow, so I won't take it personally if that doesn't happen, just wanted you to know I hope your month trial goes well. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:15, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Re I have Coraline and Jenelle that I would love to roleplay with her. Preferably Jen, since Cora is a minor character. �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 21:21, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ALSO THAT WAS REALLY CUTE AND SWEET. LOVE YOU! ���� �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 21:32, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Hey I know we've never met before, or I think we haven't (I blame my horribly memory if we have and I've just forgotten.), but I'm trying to step out of my comfort zone and induce change. Anyway, would you be up for an rp? Bloop It's okay. Don't worry about it. <3 I have been super busy during the day anyways, because of school, so I wouldn't have gotten the opportunity to be around much. :S �� hi, i'm ugly. what's your name? �� 06:00, September 28, 2017 (UTC) RP I posted on Hogsmeade Post Office Hello Hi, this is Chris. I started a RP at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop..I assumed from your user page that your one character was Anastasia..If I was wrong, please feel free to change the title. Again, it was nice to meet you on chat! “It is our choices... That show what we truly are 15:06, September 29, 2017 (UTC) OMG HI? Emma!!!! I didn't realise you're back! <3 How've you been? I've missed you a lot!!! We must ''catch up at some point! 17:54, September 30, 2017 (UTC) I think my heart wants me dead ''My Heart Wants Me Dead, Lisa Ajax I'm so sorry that I had (rather rudely) stepped away from the little moment we had in chat. I got pulled away by stuff and just... ugh. I know we wanted to RP so let me suggest pairings. We can do Anna/Ceci, Anna/Eva, Anna/Morrígan, etc etc. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Don't mention it. It's what friends do <3 Also, my apologies for the non-existent userpage I have; I am supposed to be making it but like I get distracted and ugh. And that's fine that you went ahead and started, I posted back :) Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' RP Thank you for reminding me! Sorry I forgot to post! Miss and love you too <3 You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 20:55, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Hey I saw your owl to CK and hopefully you don't mind me butting in. DARP shouldn't be a place where you come and it causes you emotional harm. I've been here long enough that like you I do have things I regret and things that I wish had gone differently both IC and OOC. Even this morning I found an old owl that Echo had sent to Ferlen and looked at an old RP with her and Teresa as I was archiving something and it hurt a little. I could be wrong but that feels differently to me than what you seem to be experiencing here. If the old things are bothering you I would delete them completely and not look back. I know when you came back it was temporary and you were starting with new characters so you wouldn't go through this, but by keeping all that on your sandbox you're keeping a emotional dagger to stab yourself with. IF you can't get rid of it ask someone to do it for you. The idea in you coming back was getting a fresh start and with all the old baggage I don't know what you can do that fairly. If that's not something you can do, then (and I HATE writing this) it may be best you don't come back. I really have enjoyed seeing you back here and your RPs with your new character...but if it hurts you that much to be back and looking at old stuff or even current RPs with characters you used to RP with maybe it's better you not put yourself through that. Perfectly good days shouldn't be ruined by DARP, and while I know I'm a bit of a hypocrite saying that since I've had the same thing happen for a number of reasons, it seems to be affecting you to a much deeper level and it hurts me to know you're in such turmoil over DARP. I would love for you to stay and make some new characters, memories, and to be able to RP with you...but I would rather you be happy and healthy even if it means away from here. I know I'm not CK, but hopefully this is helpful, and if I can help in any way let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:26, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Chit chat Hey lady! I would love to chat tomorrow.... here's the hitch: a friend from out of town may be coming over to visit me after I get done, because I get done at work so early. I'm not 100% sure exactly when we're getting together yet. If I do have time I believe it would be at about 6:30pm your time. I will send you another owl as soon as I know! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:58, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :So I am here for another 25 mins, and then I will be around at 6:30pm my time. UTC time would be 5:30pm. I'm not sure if you're off of UTC or not. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:22, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Reminded me of Carmen and consequently you. I hope you're having a good day. c: I don't know you and you don't know me That's probably a threatening title thingy but it's true. When I saw your blog it made me sad and angry since I never took the time to reach out to you or just say hi. I'm writing to you now to tell you before the chance is gone completely that you're my inspiration. I joined the wiki in the same week I read your character Anastasia Hartman. I wish I had more words to properly explain why that matters so much to me but I don't. I just want to say thanks for being here. Karmagician (talk) It's Mel! Using Wikia is weird, it's been so long... I'm mainly writing because I saw a message you left on my sandbox (...two years ago, almost to the day...) and honestly, you've always been a joy of a human being and I feel like it wasn't cool of me to leave you hanging like that. And I hate leaving messages unanswered! Blah! But I've worked out my own stuff, and I am doing really well. I only really made this account just to leave you an owl, because I think you're more likely to see it here. But yeah, I've always thought you were really cool and if you ever needed anybody to chat with, my insta handle is @xanthophobia6. Idk if that's too personal information-y for DARP, I really don't remember the rules... I guess it's a moot-point because I don't really plan on rejoining, I just wanted to get back to you xD It's a public account so I don't really see how it's top secret info - I also remember that you've had some struggles with anxiety so that also means you don't have to request to follow or anything, if you feel too out of your element you can just like a photo or comment or lurk or whatever makes you feel happy :D Just know there's someone in your corner all away across the sea :P Xanthifer (talk) 22:23, April 26, 2019 (UTC)